shankfandomcom-20200213-history
Shank (character)
::"Forgive me Father, for I will sin" :::::-Shank to Angelo- ::For information about the game, check out here. Robert "Shank" Torres is the main protagonist and title character of the video game Shank and Shank 2. His loyal counterpart is named Killer Bubbles. Background Shank has been the partner of Falcone since childhood. Seven Years ago, he has worked with him for Cesar's mob. It all started when, after Shank and Falcone pressed a barber to pay his money from protection, they received a call from Cassandra that required them to go to the Stradust club. They arrive and trow the bikes of the bikers to make them appear and find out what was happening. Later on, they entered the club and saw Cassandra being kidnapped by Denny and Dusty, the duo afterwards manage to save her and defeat Denny and his partner. The first is later tortured by Cassandra and seven years later, turned into a gimp. The other mission was to make "Butcher" to pay his debt to César. Shank and his comarade knocked down Butcher and took his gold theeth as payment. The antepenultimate job was to make a priest to collaborate with the mafia, but in the middle of this operation the pair was attacked by the swat boss, but they killed him electrocuting him with the taser. Later on, the preist deny to join the mafia and pissed Angelo, to what he kills him and take his post as reverend. The final mission consisted in kill the mayor with no witnesses for Cesar's cartel to fully control the police and S.W.A.T force. The mission screwed up when, after killing the mayor's bodyguard, Eva entered there, while looking for his boyfriend and saw the scene, to what the mayor took her as hostage, and Shank followed him to what later Rudy kills him and Eva was shocked because she was splatterred in blood, and Rudy was about to execute her, beacause César ordered expressly "no witnesses", but Shank dives in the way and eliminates Rudy and later hugs with Eva and later hided her from César and his mob. César afterwards knew about this and sent Shank to kill his girlfriend to erase any bad blood between them, but this was a fiasco, César only needed to manipulate Shank to kill Eva, to make Butcher, Angelo And Cassandra follow him "to find the girl" and then kill both of them. Shank couldn't kill her because she loved her and because she was pregnant with his child, but then Angelo and his partners bursted in the house, wounded badly Shank and ignited the house with him inside and left him for dead, took his lover and then kill her. Later, seven years later, Shank appears in a bar and speaks to the bartender and says that "he's looking for someone" to what later Shank sees a picture that says that Butcher and other wrestler are going to fight, to what later the barkeeper asks if he is going to fight in this wrestiling and Shank says he's not going to do that, thing that makes realize the barkeeper that he is Shank and he's alive and then contacted César via phone that ordered him to "Finish Shank", and he did that but Shank managed to defeat all of the thugs and got away from there to what later the bar's worker informed that Shank survived, to what later César hunged up the phone and informed his lackies that whoever kills his nemesis, will have his gratitude and some payout. Some time later he managed to "find the Butcher and killl him" but he later, after seeing the tattoo in one of the arms of the decapitated body and unmask it, discovered that he killed the wrong person. Immediatly asks one of the persons that where in the arena, where was the real Butcher, and he responds that he is in the meatpacking district and that he cant take the train to there, but he is interrupted by Shank, who says that he knows where it is. Shank made it to the train, but he was attacked by a commando jeep, but it's destroyed by him, and he later went to the meat factory and killed the real butcher by strangling him and later sending him to the meat compactor via a button. Shank goes to the Stardust club, and finds Cassandra, who wants payback for him to undercut her in the face while trying to save eva, but she is killed by Shank's pistol. Shank later goes to see Marlowe, an ex-friend of him in the mob days, to make him lead Shank to Angelo, but he ambushes him. Shank suceeded in killing Denny and escaping out of here alive. He later appears behind Marlowe, who was speaking to other thugs saying that "they should have seen the face of Shank, that he acted like an idiot, and it was priceless", and grabs him from his neck and throws him over the thugs and later chases him, but before finding him he's cornered by a lot of guys, but they all got killed. Shank later cuts the arm of Marlowe and gives it back to him and says "tell Angelo he's the next". Marlowe enters the curch and tolds Angelo that Shank has returned and Angelo says "he looks foward to it", and then Marlowe's fate remains unkown, but because of surviving the bleeding its clear that he survived. Shank followed the blood of the thug to the curch and when he entered, he remembered Angelo and the group burning the house with him inside. Then shank prays in the chapel saying "that he failed in the eyes of god, and that the father forgive him for he will sin". Then he breaks the door and grabs Angelo, who later says "I should call you lazarus" to what Shank responds, "I should call you fucked". Then Shank had to fight the Swat team who was now on the side of the mafia. Later Shank confronts Angelo and defeats him, but later Angelo tries to shoot his bazuka, to what later Shank tries to stop him, but its too late and then the bell fell down and one wood knocked down Shank. Then Shank wakes up on the electric chair where he sees César who says that he is his greatest dissapointment, to what Shank responds the same and orders Angelo to execute him, but Shank manages to kill Angelo by freeing himself from the chair and putting Angelo there and electrocuting him, while some henchmen came to attack him. Afterward Shank escapes the cave, that explodes, and goes to César estate, and heading here, he had to confront the new César's personal bodyguard named Toro, but he achieves in killing him by putting a grenade into his mouth and the shooting it. Shank later finds César and in the middle of the fight he says that he couldn't kill Eva because of her pregnancy, to what César later says that if he had known this none of this would never happened. A while later Shank is wounded by César but he manages to recover and kill his old mentor, and departs by going into the sunset with his revenge full-filed. Sometime later, after the fall of the César's cartel, a new man took the power, killing the president Santos. The name of the guy was Magnus Deleon. Which rules the country along with his militia with an iron-hand. Shank goes to his homeland by a bus that was drived by a member of Corina's rebellion named Primo Cortez, but it was stopped by soldiers of the militia, but Shank managed to escape, and later headed to the army's camp and confronted Razor and finished him by throwing him to the explosive barrels and then throwing a ingnited wheel at him, making him exploding into pieces. Later on, Shank escaped via Primo's bus and inside there Primo asked Shank if he was part of the rebellion, to what later he responds "What rebellion?" and Primo says that is the rebellion against Magnus' new army, and that the new army was supossed to eliminate the mafia, but instead the took all of their operations. Meanwhile, the general is giving an speech to his army saying that they will destroy the rebels, but then the heart of Magnus fails and the doctor examines him and later says that he has only two months of life, but then Magnus says that he has an idea. Then the scene gets back to Shank talking to Corina, that offers Shank to join the rebellion, but he answers that he's only here for Elena, to what Corina says that when did Shank cares for that, and he says that is since now. Then Inferno burns the town in revenge for the death of Razor and the "torching of the army's camp". Shank later goes to find Elena, who was kidnapped by Magnus' thugs according Corina, and sees her being putted in the truck by Inferno. Later Shank eliminates inferno by stabbing him on the neck and the flamethrower's can of gas, making him explode just like Razor. After that, Primo leads Shank to a pier, where the army is loading the hostages into the containers, to what Shank orders primo to ask Corina for backup, and goes to explore the place, but then a chopper bombs it, but Shank manages to kill the pilot and he ends in some ruins, where he had to confront the sorceress named Roselle Lopez. Later in the jungle, Shank eliminates all the cannibal people, and their boss Obeng, and the remaining eats the body of their commander. Then the stoy goes with Corina, who suceeds in freeing all the hostages, in the cargo, and killing Cyclops, but she didn't find Elena, but a guard told her that she was in Sunset's Edge, a hotel front for human organs dealing, and it's later punched by Corina. Shank, later in the hotel, achieved in defeating the doctor and saving Elena, but she's presumably dead, to what later Corina gives him a Walkie-Talkie to be in contact, and Shank then heads to Magnus' hideout. All the soldiers later were all dead, Except one, Magnus, who dies by the hands of Shank, who cuts his arms, and later makes him explode from the inside out, with grenade. Shank informs that Magnus is down, once and for all, then Corina says that Elena wanted to speak with him, to congratulate him and say he was a very good person, but Shank didn't heard this because he dropped the comunnicator, when some helicopters came to attack him. He later jumps into one of the choppers, to what the game ended on a cliffhanger. Weapons Shank wields a variety of weapons throughout the game. *Chainsaw *Dual Machete *Katana *Chains *Dual Pistols *Grenade *Shotgun *Uzi *Dual Shanks *Mini-Gun *Flamethrower Gallery 880.jpg|Shank's art work Slider 05.png Shank2.jpg Slider 01.png doubleShanking.png|Shank with corina 35358_415096858321_81840688321_4311018_2401475_n.jpg|Shank Concept art for use in cutscenes. Trivia *Shank's real name is Robert, as revealed by Eva at the end of the cooperative campaign. In his bio in Shank 2, it also reveals his last name is Torres, hinting at a Hispanic origin. *Shank's Bandana was originally white but turned red because of the severe blood loss during the break-in. *Shank gets his name from his weapon of choice. *Most fans see a similarity between Shank and Samurai Jack, as they are both stoic and strong willed. *In several scenes, Shank appears to be a religious man or a person with respect for religion. See Also *Shank(The Game) *Characters Category:Characters Category:Stubs